


По ту сторону холма

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Fantasy, Gen, mermaid au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: “Однажды я загадал два самых странных желания: хочу, чтобы магия существовала и чтобы кто-нибудь показал мне мир волшебства. Не думал, что они сбудутся. Тем более — так”.





	По ту сторону холма

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: mermaid!AU, альтернативные магия, мифология, анатомия и всё остальное, сорт оф саншайн, вывернутые детали из канона, броманс, фоном упоминаются канонные гетные пейринги  
> Примечание: 1 ярд ~ 0,9 м

Озеро было тихим и гладким, у берега почти прозрачным; где-то рядом мерно журчали невидимые ручьи. Солнце мягко пригревало.

Послушав шелест листвы — прохладный шёлковый звук, — Криденс рискнул выбраться из зарослей и подойти к берегу, к самой кромке. Край, густо поросший изумрудной травой, оказался вполне надёжным, даже не пружинил под ногами, и он, выбрав место, где дёрн слегка выступал вперёд, опустился на травяную подушку. Отсюда было видно устье реки, впадающей в озеро с запада; с другой стороны, по левую руку, неровная береговая линия изгибалась в зелени, кое-где совсем прячась, так что её нельзя было проследить, а затем, уходя к горизонту, сливалась с небом. Приятно пахло свежей чистой водой.

Криденс прикрыл глаза. Солнце щекотно скользило по векам, дразнило бликами от воды. Здесь было так тихо и спокойно…

— Привет, — сказали сбоку.

Он повернул голову. Из-за валуна, вокруг которого колыхалась растущая прямо в воде трава, выглядывал незнакомый человек. Он был худой и веснушчатый; сложил длинные руки поверх покрытой скользким илом неровной верхушки валуна и разглядывал Криденса с восторженным любопытством. Волосы, потемневшие от воды, судя по всему, были рыжими; мягко ложились вокруг лба, у висков завиваясь, как колечки овечьей шерсти. Кожу покрывал ровный светлый загар.

— Привет, — сказал Криденс. Его немного разморило, и опасным человек не выглядел, так что всколыхнувшаяся было тревога растаяла. Ну что может случиться в таком месте?

— Ты не здешний? — Человек улыбался очень дружелюбно. У него были светлые глаза, зеленоватые, как озеро; вокруг глаз тоже теснились веснушки — и на носу, и даже на губах. — Я тебя здесь раньше не видел.

— Нет, я вместе с цирком путешествую. — Криденс бросил в воду лежавший рядом камешек. Человек проследил за расходящимися кругами и снова поднял взгляд.

— С цирком?

— Да, бродячий цирк. Фокусники, акробаты, зверинец… И фрик-шоу, всё вместе. Не слышал? Мы ещё вчера здесь остановились.

Человек чуть сдвинул брови. Его волосы уже почти высохли, стали виться заметнее и порыжели.

— Нет, я…

За спиной хрустнула ветка. Человек вскинулся, вглядываясь в гущу листьев с непонятной тревогой. Досадливо морщась, Криденс обернулся.

— Это, наверное, меня ищут.

И точно — из зарослей вынырнула голова одного из близнецов-альбиносов. Различать их в точности Криденс так и не научился.

— Куда пропал? Перерыв давно кончился. Скендер велел почистить клетки с ящерицами.

— Сейчас приду, — буркнул Криденс, мигом утративший расположение духа. Самая грязная работа после уборки за слоном.

Альбинос отпустил ветку и снова исчез. Криденс повернулся, собираясь попрощаться с рыжим, но рядом уже никого не было. Даже круги по воде, ни здесь, ни дальше у берега, не расходились. Как привиделось.

Он вернулся к озеру вечером, на закате. Похолодало, и он сперва удивился, увидев на некотором расстоянии от берега человеческую фигуру. Рыжий тоже его заметил — подплыл ближе, прищурился, пальцами отбрасывая назад мешающие волосы; внезапно, даже как будто не набрав воздуха, нырнул — и почти сразу показался из воды совсем рядом.

— Эй, это снова ты! — Он сократил оставшееся расстояние мощным гребком. Спортсмен, наверное. — Циркач, да?

— Вроде того. Рабочий. Ты так быстро исчез сегодня, даже не дослушал.

Рыжий держался возле подмытой снизу груды камней, словно прятался за выдающимся в воду краем, но, когда Криденс перебрался на один из валунов, чтобы получше видеть лицо, отодвигаться не стал, наоборот — отвёл низко свисающую ветку ивы и чуть приблизился.

— Не хотел лишний раз показываться на глаза незнакомым людям. — Он виновато улыбнулся. — Я не знал, что приехал кто-то… — Он на секунду опустил голову, почти погрузив лицо в воду, словно надеялся найти там нужное слово, потом снова посмотрел на Криденса, забавно моргая. Ресницы почему-то всё ещё были мокрыми. — Цирк ведь даёт представления?

— Да, у них есть несколько программ. — Криденс по одной бросал в воду мелкую гальку. Звук успокаивал. — Говорят, на следующей неделе здесь будет большая ярмарка, вот мы и расположились заранее.

Рыжий оживился, закивал.

— Это местная традиция, да. Старый пра…

Кусты затрещали, словно сквозь них кто-то ломился. Он резко выпрямился, едва не выпрыгнув из воды; отмахнулся от раскачивающихся ивовых лоз.

— Кажется, опять за мной. — Криденс поднялся, отряхиваясь. — Ни минуты не дают…

— Мне пора, — отрывисто сказал рыжий. Лицо у него снова было встревоженное. — Нельзя, чтобы меня ещё кто-то увидел.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он метнулся вдоль берега и нырнул, уходя в сторону. За большим камнем, наполовину тонущим в зелени, мелькнула светлая полоса чешуи; раздался короткий плеск.

— Даже не назвался, — пробормотал Криденс с усмешкой, всматриваясь в умолкшие кусты. Замер. Обернулся. Полоса была широкой, изогнулась крутой дугой, словно огромная рыба взмахнула хвостом и снова ушла в глубину. Убеждая себя, что это совпадение — мало ли кто здесь водится — или что ему показалось, Криденс осторожно подошёл к самому краю и вытянулся, насколько мог, пытаясь рассмотреть заросший берег. Ветерок шевелил верхушки деревьев, на воде возле камней сама собой возникала и пропадала рябь. Ни звука, ни движения больше. Человек снова исчез.

Человек?

Криденс отступил, не зная, бежать со всех ног, пока существо не вернулось и не утащило его за собой — или позвать его, убедиться, что не почудилось, что он всё верно понял. Но тут до него донеслись звуки рожков, с которых начинали свой номер жонглёры, словно напоминая, что пора продолжать работу. Хмурясь, он побрёл к просеке.

Он удрал из цирка рано утром, пока остальные ещё спали после вчерашней репетиции. День обещался быть жарким и безветренным; в застывших кронах пели птицы, в траве на лугу, протянувшемся вдоль леса, стрекотали кузнечики. Криденс легко нашёл место, где встретил водяного в первый раз. Было так же тихо, как накануне, даже ручьи как будто слегка успокоились. Сбросив ботинки, Криденс уселся на траву; подумав, взболтал рукой воду. Если это создание могло услышать, как кто-то просто ходит по берегу, то теперь уж точно заметит его присутствие.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Рядом плеснуло, и Криденс замер, повернулся очень осторожно. Рыжий вынырнул неподалёку; пару секунд рассматривал его, изумлённо улыбаясь, затем подплыл поближе.

— Ты снова пришёл! — Он ухватился одной рукой за вчерашний валун. Улыбка стала невероятно широкой, солнечной; в уголках глаз появились лучики морщинок. Обычное человеческое лицо.

— Пришёл. — Дыхание перехватывало, но Криденс постарался говорить ровно. — Привет.

Он наклонил голову набок, забавно так, пригибая к плечу, почти касаясь его ухом. Уши были чуть заострённые сверху, угловатые, но не слишком странные — такие могли бы быть и у человека.

— Я Ньют.

— Криденс, — машинально сказал тот. Вскинул брови, осмысляя услышанное. — Ньют? На нашем языке это означает “тритон”. Это… совпадение? Ты ведь…

— Это прозвище, — рассмеялся Ньют. — Сокращение. Меня зовут Ньютон, Ньютон Скамандер — или Скамандрос, выбирай, как привычнее. У некоторых из нас людские имена. — Усмехнувшись, он приподнялся на руках, неторопливо, так что тело показалось из воды постепенно. Ниже пояса начиналась крупная золотистая чешуя, переливавшаяся, когда Ньют двигался. Присмотревшись, Криденс понял, что его кожа слишком гладкая и, пожалуй, слишком плотная для человеческой, а веснушки как будто затянуты тонкой плёнкой. На плечах и спине тоже поблёскивали чешуйки, мелкие, не крупнее ногтя, и почти прозрачные. — Да, ты меня раскусил. Я озёрный житель.

— Ты не очень-то скрывался, — заметил Криденс.

Ловко подтянувшись, Ньют устроился на валуне; изогнул хвост, опустив сложенный плавник в воду. Некоторые чешуйки были темнее, и казалось, что он весь покрыт веснушками, с головы до кончика хвоста.

— Только я не здесь живу, — добавил он, снова легкомысленно улыбаясь, будто и не замечая, что Криденс смотрит на него во все глаза, — а в озере выше по течению реки. Здесь навещаю иногда друзей.

— И… кто твои друзья? — спросил Криденс несмело.

Он ждал, что Ньют пожмёт плечами и скажет, мол, сородичи, кто же ещё, но тот вытянул хвост, как будто указывая куда-то в центр озера.

— Водяной змей. Раньше у него была пара, но она перебралась к нам, чтобы растить потомство. Там, где живёт моё племя, всегда безопасно и тепло — благодаря магии.

— Вы умеете колдовать?

— Д-да, что-то в этом роде. У нас есть разные артефакты, ритуалы, особые места — с их помощью мы обращаемся к естественным силам. Мы не фейри, сами по себе мы почти ничего не умеем… — Он умолк, глядя перед собой, будто вспомнил что-то. Очень тихо, обращаясь, похоже, к себе, повторил: — Почти. — Поболтал в воде хвостом, как человек болтает ногами, затем повернулся к Криденсу и с прежней лёгкой улыбкой продолжил: — А ещё рыбы. Рыбы мои друзья. И… как это у вас называется? Питомцы?.. А, вот — подопечные. Присматриваю за ними. Когда есть возможность, перебираюсь и в другие озёра, чтобы проверить, как там дела.

Криденс хотел уточнить, что он имеет в виду под возможностью, но Ньют отвлёк его, взмахнув хвостом, так что полетели брызги. Вернулась та поразительная солнечная улыбка.

— А ещё в городе — здесь, где вы остановились — живёт мой друг Якоб. Человек. Он приходит иногда поболтать. — Ньют опустил голову и смущённо глянул из-под падающих на глаза почти высохших кудрей. — Я и в тот раз решил, что это он на берегу, поэтому поднялся.

— Так я не первый человек, которому ты показываешься? — разочарованно проговорил Криденс.

Ньют рассмеялся.

— Почти первый. Второй. Кажется. — Он коротко пожал плечами, словно извиняясь. — Больше не припомню — умышленно мы не показываемся. Обычно, по крайней мере. Это была случайность.

Его веселье оказалось заразительным. И смех звучал вовсе не обидно. Криденс кивнул, показывая, что всё понял.

Недалеко от берега плеснуло, будто крупная рыба поднялась к поверхности. Он с любопытством посмотрел на побежавшие по воде волны. Ближе к берегу они превращались в рябь, легонько шевелящую растущие вокруг камней водоросли.

— А этот змей, он какой? Я никогда их не видел.

— Мало кто из живых видел. Они живут на глубине и только в самых больших озёрах. Если услышишь от местных легенду о чудовище, которое утаскивало неосторожных путников на дно, это о нём. Я потом уговорил его так не делать.

— Зачем?

Ньют посмотрел озадаченно, будто не сразу понял вопрос.

— Зачем — что? Уговорил? Так он может прожить и не поедая людей, его основной рацион — рыба. И кельпи тоже — нет, они здесь не водятся, живут к северу отсюда. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы отучить их от похищений. Лишние жертвы совершенно ни к чему. Да и опасно это — если люди будут пропадать, может начаться охота на ведьм. Сами же хищники и пострадают.

— Интересный подход, — пробормотал Криденс, несколько ошеломлённый рациональностью и понятностью, какой-то абсолютной человечностью аргументов.

Ньют издал смешок.

— А ты думал, любой из нас только и мечтает о подобных деликатесах? Или о том, чтобы топить корабли, как рассказывают о морских племенах? Мы не враждуем с людьми. Но и не дружим — обычно. Живём себе скрытно, занимаемся своими делами. Нечего бояться.

Криденс попытался озвучить следующий вопрос, но не смог выбрать — они теснились и мешали друг другу, как дрессированные крысы, пущенные к кормушке после репетиции. Ньют тем временем наклонился и, зачерпнув воду пригоршнями, плеснул на себя. Заметил внимательный взгляд, смутился, но пояснил:

— Жабры сохнут.

По бокам вдоль рёбер действительно шли узкие полоски, которые Криденс сперва принял за шрамы. Присмотревшись, на шее тоже можно было заметить полосы, покороче, с краями, обрамлёнными едва заметно блестящей каймой.

— Я и не боюсь, — сказал он невпопад, разглядывая её. Похоже, кайма была твёрдой, как жаберные крышки у рыб.

— Можешь потрогать, — предложил Ньют, следя за его рукой с любопытством кота, увидевшего движущуюся игрушку.

Решился Криденс не сразу. Подумал, что это будет грубо. Но Ньют спокойно ждал, чуть шевеля хвостовым плавником, и он всё же немного придвинулся, протягивая руку. Шея оказалась тёплой, а нагретое солнцем плечо — горячим, так что жар можно было ощутить, даже не касаясь его. Криденс проследил пальцами кромку одной из полос. И правда твёрдая, хотя и мягче, чем он ожидал — на ощупь скорее тонкие девичьи ногти, чем настоящая кость, словно крышки принадлежали некрупной рыбе. Пальцы соскользнули на кожу, и Ньют забавно сощурился, отстраняясь.

— Щекотно.

Он изогнулся, меняя позу, и вдруг обнаружилось, что сзади у него тоже есть плавник, крупный, клиновидный, с тонкими и, кажется, острыми лучами. И маленькие, плотно прижатые к телу плавнички на бёдрах. Не совладав с любопытством, Криденс наклонился, чтобы получше их все рассмотреть. Явно позабавленный таким вниманием Ньют рассмеялся — и вдруг закашлялся, сухо и коротко; отмахнулся от обеспокоенного “Ты в порядке?” и, с силой оттолкнувшись от валуна обеими руками, спрыгнул в воду. Разлетелись брызги. Криденс машинально смахнул попавшие на щёку капли, взглядом следя за движущимся под поверхностью светлым пятном.

Ньют вынырнул через пару секунд; встряхнул головой, пальцами зачёсывая волосы назад, и подплыл к ногам Криденса.

— Не могу долго находиться на суше, — виновато объяснил он, поглядывая снизу вверх искоса. Потом вскинул голову, распахивая глаза, будто его осенило. В глазах Криденс успел заметить прозрачную плёнку, которая затем исчезла. — Может, ты ко мне спустишься? Кажется, сейчас уже достаточно тепло для людей.

— Я не умею плавать.

— Я научу. Если хочешь.

На этот раз Криденс не стал долго раздумывать. Когда ещё такой случай представится?

— Не болтай так ногами, — в третий раз повторил Ньют — так же терпеливо, как и в предыдущие. — Ты теряешь равновесие и можешь на самом деле пойти ко дну. Человеческое тело легче воды, и, если ты всё-таки расслабишься, вода будет тебя держать без особых усилий с твоей стороны.

— Я постараюсь, — пообещал Криденс, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже, чтобы унять лёгкую панику. Ньют оказался отличным… не учителем даже, скорее дрессировщиком, спокойным, настойчивым, одновременно мягким и упорным. И непробиваемым. Ошибки и глупости его не смущали, он просто предлагал попробовать заново, ни на йоту не меняясь в лице. Это впечатляло куда сильнее, чем грозные окрики и щёлканье хлыста. — Только не отпускай.

— Не отпущу. Я только отодвинусь немного. Давай, попробуем… — Он и правда медленно отстранился, придерживая Криденса за руки. Тот схватился за его плечи, на пару секунд сжал очень сильно, даже сам почувствовал, но Ньют то ли не ощутил боли, то ли не подал виду, и лишь повторял успокаивающе: — Вот, вот так.

После нескольких попыток Криденс всё же понял, как нужно держаться. Когда он немного освоился, Ньют помог ему проплыть несколько ярдов и повернул к берегу.

В нескольких шагах от приметного валуна начиналась полускрытая травой и опускающимися к воде ветвями полоса мелкого песка, по внешнему краю присыпанная галькой. Разжав руки, Ньют кивнул на неё:

— Выбирайся. Замёрзнешь.

— Я бы…

— Замёрзнешь, — повторил Ньют непреклонно. — Почти час прошёл. Человеку нельзя столько времени проводить в воде.

Высказать возражения Криденс не успел. Что-то шлёпнуло его по ногам, и по тому, как изогнулось тело Ньюта, он понял, что это хвост. Ньют перестал улыбаться, чуть сдвинул брови, и спорить почему-то расхотелось.

Чувствуя себя очень неуклюжим, Криденс выбрался на песок. Пока он отряхивался и пытался одеться, Ньют выполз на мокрую траву рядом. На берегу он был не таким быстрым и ловким; помогая себе руками, принял позу, схожую с изваянием русалочки на камне, и наполовину расправил плавники. Плёнка, ближе к концам становящаяся полупрозрачной, блестела на солнце.

— Мы увидимся завтра? — Криденс опустился рядом. Брюки сразу же промокли окончательно. — Я могу прийти вечером, когда начнётся представление. Или пораньше, в полдень или около того.  
Ньют задумчиво пошевелил хвостом, как-то искоса посматривая на озеро. И вдруг улыбнулся, поднимая голову.

— Хорошо. Приходи вечером. Я буду здесь и поднимусь, когда услышу тебя. Если ожидание окажется слишком долгим, просто хлопни по воде пару раз, — он с некоторым трудом дотянулся до подтопленного края травяного островка и звонко ударил по нему, так что травинки под поверхностью воды взметнулись и заколыхались сильнее. — Вот так. Я буду знать, что это ты.

— Договорились. — Криденс неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. Он почти забыл, как это делается. Не удержавшись, потрогал чешую — на бедре и там, где у человека были бы колени. Судя по плавным изгибам, их у Ньюта не было.

— Да настоящая она, — со смешком сказал Ньют. — Честное слово. Хочешь, я тебе принесу что-нибудь со дна своего озера? Что-нибудь, чего нет на суше.

Криденс осторожно погладил пальцами один из маленьких плавничков — тот был тёплым, как и чешуя, — и убрал руку.

— Не надо. Я тебе и так верю. — Он проглотил вздох. — Мне, наверное, пора. Шатёр вчера поставили, но ещё куча работы осталась.

Ньют понимающе кивнул. Криденс подождал, пока он сползёт в воду и сделает пару кульбитов у самой поверхности, словно разминаясь. Хотя берег сковывал его, ограничивая движения, в них всё же сохранялась своеобразная грация; но в своей стихии он просто завораживал — гибкий, изящный, как цирковая гимнастка, благодаря своему таланту представляемая публике как “Девушка-змея”. Вынырнув, он помахал Криденсу.

— До встречи!

Тот ответно махнул рукой. За спиной Ньюта в глубине протекла громадная тень. Он обернулся на неё, просиял — и мгновенно исчез под водой. Только хвост плеснул, пустив солнечный зайчик.

Неделю Криденс навещал его то утром, то вечером, а то и два раза в день. Вызывать Ньюта понадобилось только однажды, когда накрапывал дождь; в остальное время он как будто поджидал у самой поверхности — стоило сбросить ботинки и опустить ноги в воду или прошлёпать по мокрой траве, как он появлялся в нескольких ярдах от берега, приветственно взметая брызги руками или хвостом.

Он всё же принёс Криденсу со дна невиданную вещь. Поблёскивающий белый камешек с вкраплениями белой слюды, обкатанный, как галька, мягко светился изнутри. Не как кусок фосфора — тёплым светом, золотистым или чуть рыжеватым, словно внутрь поместили огонёк свечи; когда Криденс брал его в руки, свечение становилось сильнее, так что его можно было увидеть не только в темноте. И на ощупь он тоже был тёплым, как человеческая рука, будто никогда не остывал. Ньют сказал, что это кусочек подводной магии — слабый, просто на память. Вдруг пригодится. И правда — дикая тигрица, которую никак не могли укротить и потому держали в отдельной особо прочной клетке, очень заинтересовалась камнем и, когда Криденс по глупости отвлёкся, распахнула дверцу и сунула нос в его карман. И даже не попыталась его загрызть, пока он загонял её обратно, только шипела, как обычная кошка. Когда он рассказал об этом Ньюту, тот лишь рассмеялся и посоветовал не хранить такие вещи при себе. Но в следующий раз принёс ещё один камешек, совсем маленький, с отверстием, чтоб можно было продеть шнурок.

Он был… забавным. Криденс не думал, что озёрный человек… На самом деле он даже не думал, что озёрные люди и другие волшебные создания существуют — перестал верить это ещё в детстве, — и уж тем более не мог предсказать, что один из них окажется так похож на человека обычного. Странного, может быть, но… обаятельного? Более подходящее слово на ум просто не шло. Ньют был терпеливым, по-своему осторожным — и очень, очень любопытным. Он, казалось, знал всё о магическом мире, много рассказывал о нём и охотно отвечал на вопросы. Но ещё больше — задавал их сам.

— И как получилось, что ты перебрался сюда из Америки? Вылезай, становится прохладно.

Криденс послушно выбрался на берег, прежде чем продолжить разговор. Ньют сложил руки на облюбованном валуне, устроил на них голову, поглядывая снизу вверх. Так он был похож на любопытного зверька, наблюдающего за странным двуногим; Криденс едва удержался от того, чтобы потрепать его по волосам.

— Это как-то само вышло. — Наспех одевшись, он сел на траву рядом. — Когда мне особенно доставалось от матери, я думал — вот бы сбежать в Европу, подальше от неё. Начать всё с чистого листа. И, может, найти родных — она говорила, у меня где-то в Старом Свете есть родственники. Я даже немного денег скопил, на самый дешёвый билет бы хватило. А потом мы поругались — я даже ничего не сделал, мне поставили в вину чужой поступок, — и она опять меня побила, очень сильно — просто отхлестала моим же собственным ремнём по рукам, она часто так делала. И ещё высказала в тот раз всё, что думает — что никогда не считала меня сыном и что лучше бы никогда не брала к себе такое чудовище. И я сбежал. Я… — Он прикусил губу, чтобы не проговориться, но Ньют смотрел на него печально и с пониманием, и он всё же признался: — Я боялся, что сделаю с ней что-нибудь. Сбежал прямо ночью. А в порту увидел этот цирк, они как раз загружались со всем своим багажом, и напросился с к ним. Разнорабочие везде нужны. С тех пор так и путешествую с ними. — Он потёр руками лицо. — Ох, я же забыл сказать — завтра прийти не смогу.

— Почему? — Подтянувшись, Ньют устроился на валуне.

— Воскресенье же. Начало ярмарки. Сегодня уже весь день ставили палатки, гирлянды какие-то вешали, даже фонари проверили. Сейчас, наверное, там не протолкнуться, а завтра народу ещё больше будет. И работы — тоже. Не знаю, когда смогу выкроить время… — Криденс сжал болтающийся в кармане тёплый камешек, который только-только привык носить на шее. Надо было предупредить ещё вчера. Он с трудом заставил себя говорить ровно: — Но я обязательно приду ещё раз. Последний, наверное. Мы скоро уедем.

Ньют, счищавший ил с чешуи, вскинул голову. Соскользнувший в воду плавник рассыпал брызги, когда он резко повернулся.

— Что? Так быстро? Я думал, вы долго здесь пробудете.

— Я тоже. — Криденс вздохнул. — Такой большой цирк обычно парой представлений не ограничивается. Но Скендер — это владелец — говорит, после окончания ярмарки здесь ловить будет нечего, и надо искать другое место, где-нибудь возле большого города. Он не хочет ждать.

Солнце закатывалось необычайно медленно. Они молча смотрели на вызолоченные верхушки деревьев, которые постепенно окрашивались в рыжеватый и багряно-красный.

— Когда будет последнее представление? — спросил вдруг Ньют.

— В среду.

— В среду… — Он улыбнулся куда-то в пространство. — Хорошо.

— Только меня там не будет, я же не выступаю, — машинально добавил Криденс. — Просто чищу клетки. Буду где-нибудь на подхвате. Или пойду прогуляться по ярмарке, если повезёт.

Он рассеянно подумал, что мог бы и не говорить этого — прийти и понаблюдать Ньют всё равно не может. Но тот почему-то посмотрел на Криденса с совершенно новой, как будто слегка ошеломлённой улыбкой и кивнул, словно для него это что-то значило.

— Я могу прийти ночью, — предложил Криденс, немного поразмыслив. Но Ньют покачал головой.

— Я стараюсь не подниматься на поверхность, когда стемнеет. Да и чтобы бродить по лесу это не самое удачное время.

— Тогда утром? Рано утром, до того, как цирк тронется в дорогу. — Криденс пожал плечами, чуть виновато, как до того делал Ньют. — Не хочу прощаться заранее, но и уезжать, не попрощавшись как следует, тоже как-то…

— Хорошо. — Ньют всё ещё сиял счастливой улыбкой. — Если ничего не случится, приходи после восхода в среду. Мне пора. — Он соскользнул в воду. — Нужно кое-что сделать. Увидимся?..

Извернувшись, он странным жестом подал руку Криденсу. Тот, не зная, что именно нужно сделать, осторожно тронул открытую ладонь, потом поднялся.

— Конечно, увидимся.

Город стекал с пологого склона холма и, изгибаясь, устремлялся к густому подлеску, растянувшемуся у подножия. Ярмарка раскинулась ниже, на некотором расстоянии, так что со стороны циркового шатра, стоящего на возвышении в самом её конце, панорама рисовалась как на местной почтовой открытке. За холмом начинался глухой лес, служивший сейчас фоном. Окидывая взглядом мазки городских огней и тёмные пятна неосвещённых домов, Криденс вдруг вспомнил, что так ни разу и не поднялся на холм. Пока остальные репетировали или убегали гулять по улицам, он всё своё свободное время проводил с Ньютом. Он даже оглянулся, но дорогу, ведущую через заросший луг к подлеску, а там, дальше, к озеру, разглядеть в темноте не удавалось.

— Закончил? — Рядом возник Скендер. Выглядел он огромным, как один из цирковых медведей, но подкрадывался совершенно беззвучно — научился, наверное, пока ещё сам укрощал животных.

— Да. — Криденс стянул грязные рабочие перчатки. — Теперь я могу идти?

В ответе он даже не сомневался. Скендер его недолюбливал — не гнал, конечно, кто откажется от лишнего работника, которого можно держать за еду, но предпочитал, чтобы тот не попадался на глаза лишний раз. Не подвёл он и теперь — похлопал по кнуту, свёрнутому кольцами на боку, и кивнул куда-то в сторону.

— Гуляй. К утру чтоб вернулся — как зеваки разойдутся, начнём сворачиваться.

Упрашивать себя Криденс не заставил — не дожидаясь, пока Скендер выдумает какие-то дополнительные указания, нырнул за шатёр, чтобы побыстрее скрыться из виду, и отправился за чистой одеждой.

Разгуливать по ярмарке в цирковой униформе оказалось небезопасно — привлечённые богатой вышивкой на куртке воришки не раз и даже не два пытались залезть к нему в карман. Хорошенько встряхнув очередного незадачливого пройдоху, с огорчением обнаружившего, что карман пуст, Криденс сдался и отнёс куртку обратно в фургончик. Вечер выдался тёплый, можно будет и так обойтись.

Он неторопливо, раздумывая, не наведаться ли всё же к озеру, возвращался к рядам со сладостями и всякой прочей едой, когда неподалёку мелькнуло знакомое лицо. Криденс резко остановился. Высокий человек разглядывал афишу на столбе, ероша волосы — рыжие, кажется, под этими фонарями не поймёшь; потом скользнул взглядом по толпе и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь. Ноги сами понесли Криденса следом.

Продираться сквозь толчею оказалось сложнее, чем он помнил, словно бы толпа здесь была гуще, чем в Нью-Йорке. Человек пару раз останавливался, чтобы осмотреться и прочитать объявления на столбах; посмотрел прямо на Криденса, когда тот немного приблизился, и как будто кивнул ему, но дожидаться не стал, завернул за край торговых рядов. Криденс ускорил шаги.

— Подожди, — окликнул он шёпотом. Нырнул за деревья вслед за человеком — и остановился вместе с ним. Он, действительно он. Только на двух ногах.

— Привет. — Ньют полуобернулся, глянул с неизменной тёплой улыбкой.

Криденс ошеломлённо смотрел на него — на лицо, на мятую льняную рубашку, ниже; поднимался взглядом обратно… Ноги были почти такие же длинные, как хвост; на руках появился пушок, как у людей; на лице выступила щетина. Между деревьями проникал свет ярмарочных огней, и когда Ньют поворачивался, можно было её заметить.

— Но… как? — только и смог сказать Криденс. — Как это возможно?

— Сегодня летнее солнцестояние. — Ньют посмотрел вверх, словно надеясь увидеть солнце, но уже совершенно стемнело. Звёзды загорались одна за другой. — Это наш праздник — или, наверное, следует говорить, священный день? Особый, в общем. Как Самайн у духов. Или как Белтейн у ваших людей — раньше, когда вы ещё умели колдовать. На один вечер можно превратиться в обычного человека. Есть и другие… возможности, но я решил, что в этом году хочу выбраться на сушу.

Криденс всё ещё стоял столбом. Поняв, очевидно, что он не может сдвинуться с места, Ньют сам подошёл поближе; наклонил голову, смущённо заглядывая в глаза.

— Ты не против, что я вот так пришёл? Не предупредив, не спросив твоего мнения? Криденс?

— Что? — Он наконец очнулся. Выдохнул. — Нет, что ты! Я только рад! Я же не знал, что вы так умеете.

Ньют окончательно смутился, и это словно подтолкнуло Криденса. Он сделал шаг, сократив оставшееся расстояние между ними, и обхватил Ньюта обеими руками, прижался, утыкаясь лицом в плечо. Ньют то ли вздрогнул, то ли коротко втянул воздух, но потом расслабился и немного неловко обнял его в ответ. Он был тёплым, дышал чуть неровно, взволнованно; можно было различить биение сердца. Но пахло по-прежнему озером.

Криденс с трудом нашёл в себе силы выпустить его. Ньют с изумлением посмотрел на свои руки и вдруг сообщил:

— Мой брат делает это хвостом. Но так мне больше нравится.

Криденс едва не зажал себе рот рукой, пытаясь не рассмеяться. Потом ему пришла ещё более забавная мысль.

— А в полночь ты превратишься обратно?

— Что? — Ньют моргнул. — Почему в полночь? На рассвете, когда первые солнечные лучи покажутся над горизонтом.

— Так ведь… это уже скоро. — Криденс сглотнул. Он всего лишь хотел пошутить и даже не думал получить такой ответ.

— Ну, несколько часов у нас всё же есть. — Ньют посмотрел на него, наклонив голову, как будто раздумывая, и вдруг улыбнулся очень тепло. — Я не исчезну после этого насовсем. Не бойся.

Криденс с подозрением прищурился. Что-то в голосе Ньюта выдавало насмешку… или просто смех? Похоже, невысказанное, легко угаданное — и наверняка с его точки зрения совершенно нелепое предположение его просто повеселило. Поняв это, Криденс немного расслабился.

— Точно? — спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять серьёзность.

Ньют чуть смущённо развёл руками.

— Хотя я живу в воде и пользуюсь магией, я существо из плоти и крови. Как ты. Так что когда отпущенный мне срок закончится, я просто верну себе обычный облик. — Он снова наклонил голову и хитро глянул из-под пушистой кудрявой чёлки. — Для тебя это ведь уже не в диковинку, разве нет?

Криденс всё-таки не удержал смешок. Ньют погладил его по плечу — очень аккуратно, едва касаясь, словно не совсем доверял собственной руке, — потом кивнул в сторону огней.

— Прогуляемся? А потом я тебе кое-что покажу.

Он явно выбирался на твёрдую землю не впервые — знал, куда идти, осматривался с любопытством, но без особого удивления. Криденс, некстати вспомнив старые сказки, сперва следил за ним, но ничего, что могло бы выдать наваждение, не заметил. Даже треснутое зеркало, выставленное возле одного из аттракционов, поймало Ньюта и отразило его в точности таким, каким его видел Криденс.

Основное представление уже закончилось, и за мелкую монетку можно было заглянуть в отдельные маленькие палатки, чтобы посмотреть на привезённых из дальних стран животных, собранных по всему свету уродцев или задать пару вопросов гадалке. Гадалка была местная, просто прибилась к цирку и, кажется, собиралась дальше ехать с ним. Криденс отвлёкся от разглядывания тени своего спутника и махнул Нагини, гимнастке-”змее”, крохотный вычурно украшенный шатёр которой был приоткрыт. Она улыбнулась в ответ и, поправив полог, скрылась в темноте за ним.

— Твоя подруга? — спросил Ньют, оказавшийся за спиной. В руке у него была пара яблок в карамели на длинных палочках. — Надо было ей тоже взять.

— Д-да, подруга. Наверное. — Криденс взял протянутое яблоко. — Откуда у тебя деньги?

Он ждал — возможно, в глубине души даже надеялся, — что Ньют смутится и скажет, что одолжил у лепреконов зачарованное золото, которое с восходом превратится в глину или во что там ещё. Или что попросту отвёл лоточнику глаза. Вместо этого Ньют коротко пожал плечами.

— Прихватил с собой мелочь. В реках и озёрах тонут разные вещи. Иногда могут пригодиться.

Он откусил от своего яблока — кажется, целую треть; сразу же перемазался; достал из кармана платок, чем окончательно поверг Криденса в изумлённое восхищение.

— А одежду ты?..

— Я же не первый раз превращаюсь, — объяснил Ньют, умудрившись за долю секунды почти всё прожевать. — Научился делать это в одежде. Так проще, чем каждый раз искать тайник и одеваться. А всякие мелочи, — он встряхнул платок, демонстрируя монограмму со своими инициалами, — можно и припрятать где-нибудь на берегу. Пойдём, нам уже пора, если хотим успеть на… на другое представление.

Ловко увиливая от лезущих прямо в лицо зазывал и торговцев, он провёл Криденса сквозь толпу. От леса ярмарочную площадку отделял забор, весь увешанный афишами; земля вдоль него была усыпана затоптанным конфетти. Отыскав прореху, Ньют сдвинул доску и первым протиснулся наружу; просунул руку обратно и поманил Криденса. Выглядело это, как ужимки в кино. Проглотив невольные смешки, Криденс выбрался следом.

Свет и шум остались позади, отсечённые забором, который с этой стороны казался выше; вскоре стихла и музыка. Ньют быстро шагал вперёд, без тени сомнения выбирая нужные тропы, и ветви над его головой, казалось, проплывают потоком, соединяясь в один бесконечный тонущий во мгле коридор. Где-то очень далеко вверху мерцали звёзды.

— Куда мы идём? — спросил Криденс — полушёпотом, сам не зная почему.

— Увидишь. — Не оборачиваясь, Ньют отвёл разлапистую ветку и шагнул в темноту между сгущающимися кустами. — Уже перевалило за полночь, так что они должны быть здесь. Так, третий слева… Раз, два… да, так и есть, вот они.

Он заглянул в переплетение ветвей — точнее, в небольшую прореху странно правильной формы. Криденс различил льющееся оттуда слабое свечение. Оно обливало лицо Ньюта, как звёздный, затем — как лунный свет, так что он становился не то призраком, не то рисунком на тёмном стекле.

Пару секунд понаблюдав за чем-то, Ньют повернулся и поманил Криденса. Пришлось забраться в гущу ветвей, чтобы увидеть то, что он хотел показать, и придерживать лезущие в лицо листья — но, едва присмотревшись, Криденс задержал дыхание. Ньют отодвинулся, уступая место, и он вытянул шею, не в силах отвести взгляд. За густой зелёной стеной скрывалась поляна, усыпанная цветами, а над ней, едва касаясь непримятой травы, кружились похожие на людей существа — тонкие лица, изящные гибкие тела, легко взлетающие вверх руки. Привыкнув к беспрестанному движению, Криденс обнаружил, что свечение исходит от них — слабое, потустороннее, но их было так много, что темнота отступала. И оно становилось всё ярче. Старинные воздушные одежды развевались на ветру, позади фигур мелькали не то полы плащей, не то прозрачные крылья. Цветы тоже светились, разгораясь сильнее, когда их задевали босые ноги. Над головами висел мягко сияющий шар, напоминающий проглядывающую сквозь мутное стекло луну, и вокруг него роились мотыльки.

Ньют вдруг обхватил Криденса обеими руками за талию, прижался к спине. Тот отвлёкся и бросил на него озадаченный взгляд. Чуть наклонив голову, Ньют зашептал на ухо:

— Я буду держать тебя. На многих людей действуют их чары. Забудешься — и шагнёшь туда, в круг. Можешь уже не вернуться. Я тебя удержу, если это случится, для меня они не опасны. Просто смотри.

— А это…

— Фейри, да. Один из видов. Они празднуют самую короткую ночь в году этим танцем.

Он устроил подбородок на плече Криденса. В этих объятиях было так уютно и спокойно; они и впрямь обещали безопасность. Помедлив, Криденс накрыл руку Ньюта своей.

— А они нас не увидят?

— Отсюда — нет. И не услышат, если говорить негромко. Слишком заняты.

Что-то было не так; Криденс опустил глаза и, только присмотревшись, понял — короткие чуть заострённые когти, очень твёрдые, сменились обычными человеческими ногтями, совершенно гладкими на ощупь. И тонкие перепонки между пальцами исчезли. Обычная человеческая рука. Красивая. Криденс мимолётно пожалел, что не может увидеть, сохранились ли на ней пятнышки — по эту сторону было слишком темно, даже льющееся с поляны сияние не помогало.

— Всё пропустишь. — Смешок Ньюта согрел ухо. Криденс коротко улыбнулся в ответ и снова повернулся к прорехе.

От дыхания на щеке было немного щекотно, но он не стал отодвигаться. Давно его не обнимали так ласково. Ньют посматривал в сторону танцующих созданий; потом ткнулся носом куда-то за ухо, потёрся о волосы. Криденс ощутил неловкость, прежде чем понял, что именно он делает.

— Ты меня обнюхиваешь?

Ньют не то хмыкнул, не то промычал утвердительно. Криденс подумал, что это должно было сделать ситуацию ещё более неловкой, но почему-то, наоборот, расслабился.

— Зачем?

— Просто интересно. В обычном виде моё обоняние сильно отличается. Ох… кажется, нам пора.

Бесконечный хоровод как раз остановился. Существа одно за другим воздевали руки к шару, который медленно поплыл по кругу. Следом тянулся шлейф мотыльков. Ньют выпрямился и, не разжимая рук, сделал шаг назад, потянул Криденса за собой.

— Они скоро закончат. Каждый прикоснётся к источнику света, и затем они понесут его своей особой тропой через лес, чтобы встретиться с другим племенем, которое здесь обитает. А после ритуальных приветствий они обменяются источниками и спрячут их в землю до следующего года.

— Мне нельзя на это смотреть, да? — Криденс не мог оторваться от зрелища. Хотя свет становился всё ярче и уже резал глаза, он не мог даже моргнуть.

— Нельзя. Даже если уйдёшь в первый раз, — Ньют ловко развернул его к себе и обхватил лицо ладонями, не позволяя оглянуться, — не сможешь забыть и потом станешь искать их, до самой смерти — или же пока не найдёшь. Человеку дальше дороги нет.

— Жаль. — Вздохнув, Криденс потёр слезящиеся глаза. Ньют отпустил его, только придержал за локоть. — Это было очень красиво.

Ньют вдруг улыбнулся широко и беззаботно, как обычно.

— Это не всё. Праздник ещё не закончился. Я покажу тебе и других.

Они углубились в лес. Криденс пытался запомнить дорогу, но в чаще деревья выглядели для него одинаково, сливаясь в единый ряд, будто путь пролегал по кругу. Оставалось надеяться на Ньюта — тот, похоже, знал эти холмы не хуже, чем озёра.

Он без труда отыскал новую полянку, немногим меньше, но как будто тесноватую. Сперва Криденсу показалось, что над ней роятся необычайно крупные светлячки, но потом он разглядел мелькание крохотных фигурок, почти человеческих, и различил едва уловимо звенящий смех и тонкие голоса.

— Они тоже празднуют?

— Да. — Ньют затянул его под старую раскидистую яблоню и сдвинул ветку, чтобы было лучше видно. — Это лесной народец. Живут среди листьев и в траве, на ту сторону не уходят. Зимуют в норах, как грызуны, или под корой деревьев, или в пещерках на каменистом берегу. Собираются со всего леса для празднования и для проведения своих ритуалов. Они не опасны. Хотя если разозлишь их, мало не покажется. Но первыми они не нападают, так что можно даже не скрываться особо, главное — не мешать.

Где-то журчал ручей, и стрекот крылышек вплетался в этот звук; крошечные создания вились в воздухе, рисуя сложные переплетающиеся узоры. Криденс искоса разглядывал лицо Ньюта, странно изменчивое в этом неровном свете. Глаза блеснули прозрачной озёрной зеленью, когда он повернул голову и посмотрел на Криденса в ответ.

— Ты часто выходишь на сушу, так ведь?

Улыбаясь, Ньют кивнул.

— Случается. Люблю исследовать новое. Я так встретил Якоба. И нашёл несколько водоёмов, отрезанных от остальных. И с обитателями холмов тоже так познакомился, не все из них сами приходят к берегу. Пойдём дальше? Полнолуние уже миновало, так что здесь ничего интересного не случится, они просто продолжат танцевать до рассвета.

— Я точно смогу потом вернуться?

Он рассмеялся.

— На ту сторону не поведу. Не бойся. Другие земли не для тебя… да я бы и сам туда не хотел.

Криденс пожал плечами. Он и спросил, в общем, больше из любопытства — всё же было в этих узорах нечто завораживающее, так что частью себя он уже примирился с тем, что останется в лесу навсегда.

— Тогда веди.

Бросив на лесных человечков последний взгляд, он выбрался из-под яблони, и Ньют указал ему на вьющуюся в траве тропу.

Они спустились вдоль извилистого ручья. Там, где он соединялся с другим, пошире, образовалась небольшая каменная запруда, и вода заполняла промоину в скале, с одной стороны понемногу выливаясь и уходя в землю. Другой край чаши, высокий, кое-где удивительно гладко срезанный, покрывали сплетённые лозы; на дне блестели россыпи золотого песка. Ньют сказал, что это золото, которое обитатели холмов крадут друг у друга и прячут в тайниках, и увидеть его можно только в свете луны. Потом засучил рукав и достал несколько самородков, чтобы показать поближе. Один, размерами и формой похожий на миндаль в скорлупе, он оставил Криденсу, остальные бросил обратно.

— На меня не перейдёт какое-нибудь проклятие? — спросил Криденс, перекатывая самородок между пальцами. Когда Ньют опускал руку в воду, та слегка замерцала. И ещё Криденсу показалось, что рука удлинилась, но потом он понял, что это обман зрения, преломление света.

— Нет, оно не проклято. Просто спрятано. — Ньют поправил рубашку и, ещё раз отряхнув мокрые руки, поднялся. — Идём, ты ещё не всё видел.

Ручей впадал в неглубокий полностью заросший овраг и, разделившись на два рукава, исчезал среди камней; скалистые выступы, сопровождавшие русло, погрузились в землю. Склоны постепенно понизились, зато дно покрылось трещинами — каждая как овраг в овраге — и россыпями камней. Ньют легко перешагивал препятствия, будто по воздуху проскальзывал, как те фейри; заметив, что Криденс стал отставать, вернулся и взял его за руку.

— Далеко ещё?

— Устал? Почти пришли. — Он поддержал Криденса, чтобы тот не нырнул в не сразу замеченную глубокую расщелину. — На этот склон поднимемся только.

Криденс отпустил руку, чтобы перебраться с камня на камень, и на долю секунды потерял Ньюта из виду, а когда нашёл его взглядом, он уже был не один.

— Скамандрос! — Высокая девушка обняла его, как старого знакомого. Крыльев у неё не было, да и сияния Криденс не заметил, хотя её серебристые волосы почти светились в темноте. Он ни у кого ещё не видел таких светлых волос — и такого лица. Её изумительная красота пригвождала к месту. — Заглянул к нам именно сегодня, надо же!

— И не один. — Из-за причудливо изогнутого дерева на них смотрела ещё одна девушка. Пшеничные пряди спадали на плечи, обрамляли лицо крупными завитками; она была больше похожа на обычного человека. — Опять кого-то привёл.

— Никакого “опять”. — Ньют изобразил не то смущение, не то грустную обиду. — Обычно вы сами приходите в мои владения.

— И ты решил разнообразить меню? — спросила высокая.

Другая подала Криденсу руку. Что-то в нежном лице напомнило ему Нагини, когда та улыбалась, и он наконец смог стряхнуть наваждение.

— Это Криденс, — сообщил Ньют, пока он выбирался наверх. — Я хотел показать ему ваш праздник. Можно?

— Тебе — можно. — Возникшая будто из ниоткуда третья красавица прислонилась всё к тому же дереву, и её изгибы словно невзначай повторяли линию ствола. Криденс вдруг увидел, что на ветке выше сидит четвёртая — смотрит оценивающе, накручивая на палец золотую прядь. За ними плавали в воздухе светящиеся шары. — Только бы приходил почаще.

Ньют просиял.

— Спасибо! — Он кивнул Криденсу: — Иди с ними, я догоню.

Возразить Криденс не успел — его подхватили под руки и повлекли через лес. Должно быть, так и чувствует себя человек, которого похищают фейри. Он едва увернулся от возникшей на пути ветки, как его втащили в круг света.

— Человек? — воскликнул кто-то, не то с негодованием, не то с восторгом.

Проморгавшись, Криденс обнаружил, что на нём скрестились десятки взглядов. Девушки и женщины, почти все молодые, одна ослепительнее другой, смотрели на него с нескрываемым интересом; некоторые подходили ближе. Он с изумлением заметил, что по меньшей мере половина одеты и даже подстрижены по современной моде.

— Артемис привёл, — сообщила золотоволосая. — Просто так, посмотреть.

— Глупый мальчишка, — проворчали за спиной. — Вечно играет с добычей, дружбу заводит… Нет бы загнать и съесть. Кто только решил, что он может быть охотником…

Криденс оглянулся и увидел худую, даже скорее иссохшую женщину с хищным лицом. Сероватая кожа напоминала кору дерева. Большие раскосые глаза угрожающе блеснули, затем она вздёрнула подбородок и демонстративно отвернулась.

— Не слушай её, — сказала девушка с пшеничными волосами. — Она сама здесь гостья. Артемис не разрешает нам обижать людей. И то сказать, обычно нам до них дела нет. — Она коротко вздохнула. — Всё равно из города пришлось уйти насовсем. Я Хэлен, кстати; полукровка. Пойдём, — она потянула Криденса за руку, — покажу тебе наши танцы. Это весело.

Кажется, для людей эти “танцы” совсем не годились. Хэлен предусмотрительно начала с неторопливых движений, совершенно обычных, но вскоре увлеклась. Криденс пытался вслушиваться в доносящуюся откуда-то музыку, чтобы не сбиваться с шага, но это не помогало. Его так закружили в мелькании сменяющихся лиц, вихре рук, в ароматах, что он почти перестал понимать, где находится. И когда его перехватил Ньют, он едва сумел остановиться.

— Хватит, хватит. — Ньют смеялся, придерживая его за плечи — тоже растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся, как простой смертный. — Имя своё забудешь. — Он погрозил кому-то пальцем: — Я же сказал — просто посмотреть.

Он вытащил Криденса из круга, на границу яркого света и сумерек, и усадил на поваленный ствол дерева, сам устроился рядом. Криденс, как слепой, ощупывал островки мха пальцами, пытаясь вернуть себе ощущение реальности. Одна из женщин — он больше не различал их лиц — опустилась подле Ньюта, прильнула к нему, как кошка, поводя плечами.

— Артемис, — голос звучал так, словно она уже знает ответ и заранее готовится огорчаться, — ты ведь не отдашь нам мальчика, да?

— Конечно, не отдам. — Он обнял Криденса одной рукой, легонько поглаживая по плечу. — И не собирался.

Вздохнув как будто чуть наигранно, она поднялась текучим движением и ускользнула в толпу.

— Почему они называют тебя другим именем?

— У меня их несколько. Как и у людей. — Ньют кивнул на танцующие фигуры. — Почему ты на них не смотришь?

— У меня от них голова кружится, — признался Криденс.

— Тогда стоит отдохнуть. — Ньют помог ему встать. Кто-то помахал им вслед — Хэлен, возможно, — и Криденс кивнул, прощаясь.

Они вернулись на тропу между деревьев — вышли, точнее, Криденс не мог вспомнить, была ли она здесь раньше. Круг света уплыл в сторону, а через несколько шагов вовсе исчез, как и смех, и музыка. Воздух стал прохладнее.

— Здесь как будто не так уж темно, — заметил Криденс, немного привыкнув.

Оба подняли головы. Небо из тёмного стало неровно-синим, с одного края золотистым; над лесом плыли крохотные неровно-пепельные облака. Ньют распахнул глаза.

— Рассвет! — Он глянул на Криденса. — Мне нужно к воде.

— Как же… — начал тот, собираясь сказать, что до озера слишком далеко и они могут не успеть, но Ньют вдруг широко улыбнулся, сверкнул шальными глазами.

— Бежим! — Он схватил Криденса за руку и потащил за собой.

Лес будто расступался перед ним, тропа вилась непрерывной лентой. Криденс едва успевал смотреть то под ноги, то на мелькающие мимо ветки.

— А что будет… если ты… превратишься раньше? — выдохнул он на бегу. Овраг они миновали быстро, это немного обнадёживало.

Смех звонко рассыпался вокруг.

— Ты меня не донесёшь. — Ньют свернул в чащу. Теперь листья лезли в лицо, приходилось закрываться свободной рукой. — Так что лучше поспешить.

Звёзды уже совсем поблёкли, воздух стал прозрачным. Криденс успел подумать, что времени всё же не хватит — и внезапно лес кончился. Они очутились на скалистом берегу, заметно выше того места, где обычно встречались, ближе к устью реки. Вдоль горизонта разлилось жемчужное сияние, переходящее в тёмное золото, потом в глубокую синь, окрашенную красноватыми и розовыми мазками. Небо над головой уже почти приобрело обычный голубой цвет.

На возвышении Ньют на секунду остановился и выпустил руку Криденса. Он выглядел бледным и начинал задыхаться, но после заминки упрямо бросился к краю.

— Быстрей-быстрей-быстрей, — бормотал он, на ходу стягивая ботинки, избавляясь от ремня; хватая воздух ртом, стянул с шеи небольшую подвеску и уронил в траву. Рубашка с одной стороны выбилась, рукав как-то обвис, словно намок снизу, но на неё Ньют не обращал внимания.

Он сбежал по узкой тропе вдоль самого края к тому месту, где обрыв понижался до четырёх-пяти ярдов, а вода подступала к нему вплотную. Впереди берег скатывался ещё сильнее и становился пологим, привычно ныряя в траву, но дальше Ньют спускаться не стал — отбросив ещё какую-то безделушку, разбежался и, вскидывая руки, рыбкой прыгнул вниз. Криденс, который как раз подцепил подвеску — это оказался крохотный складной нож, — едва успел выпрямиться и шагнуть к обрыву, чтобы увидеть, как он скрывается под водой и по поверхности начинают расходиться круги. В этот момент из-за горизонта показался краешек солнца.

В глубине вспыхнуло пятно бледно-золотистого света, раскатилось в стороны на несколько ярдов; угасло. Поверхность выровнялась. На какую-то секунду повисла полная тишина. Криденс всерьёз забеспокоился, но тут вода вновь всколыхнулась; Ньют вынырнул, обычным жестом отбросил волосы со лба. Выскользнувший из-за края озера косой луч падал на него, золотил плечи и лицо.

— Всё в порядке? — Криденс опустился на колено, потом понял, что руку протягивать бесполезно — высоко.

— Да, успел как раз вовремя. — Ньют смотрел на него снизу с прежней смущённой улыбкой. — Поможешь мне?

— Как?

Он рассмеялся, неловко поднеся пальцы к губам, словно собирался их прикусить.

— Собери мои вещи. Их нужно отнести в тайник, это чуть дальше по берегу, — он кивнул в сторону, — я покажу.

Тайник оказался не просто углублением под камнем, как его представлял Криденс, а вкопанным в землю прочным ящиком, сверху для надёжности прикрытым ворохом веток и подсохшей травой. Внутри лежали две фляжки, какие-то инструменты, аптечные склянки, пустые и полные, и ещё один ремень.

— У меня их несколько, — пояснил Ньют. — Тайников. Держу несколько комплектов нужных вещей. — Он высунулся из воды, насколько смог, и побрызгал на ветки, которые Криденс опустил на место. — Это для отвода глаз.

Криденс с сомнением посмотрел на самодельное укрытие.

— Я всё ещё его вижу.

— Это потому что я сам тебе его показал. Давай спустимся к нашему обычному месту, здесь берег неудобный.

Вскоре Криденс сидел на своей излюбленной травяной подушке, пытаясь, как раньше, любоваться гладью озера. Ноги гудели. Голова — тоже, так громко, словно рядом кто-то повесил осиное гнездо. Он глубоко вздохнул и потёр лицо, немного уняв назойливые звуки.

— Ну и приключение. — Ньют, вопреки обыкновению устроившийся на траве рядом, бросил на него взгляд и счастливо улыбнулся. — Давно так не веселился.

Он запрокинул голову и зажмурился. Разгоревшийся в полную силу свет обливал его лицо, и оно снова выглядело живым и ярким.

Криденс смотрел на облака, которые из розовых постепенно становились перламутровыми, затем — белыми, и перебирал в памяти ночные события. Казалось, это всё случилось не с ним — и в то же время помнилось так ярко, как сон сразу после внезапного пробуждения.

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— За всё. Кажется, у меня получился собственный праздник. Личный. — Он взглянул на Ньюта, раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать — прозвучит ведь странно, — но всё же добавил: — Наш.

Ньют снова болтал хвостом в воде, как ногами, в точности как на второй день после встречи — как же это было давно, — и смотрел перед собой, словно видел что-то, скрытое от обычных глаз.

— Знаешь, у меня раньше не было друзей. Ну, среди людей — ни среди ваших, ни среди водяных. Теперь есть.

— Например, Якоб? — Криденс беззлобно усмехнулся.

— Например, ты. И Якоб. И одна прекрасная русалка из дальних мест. — Ньют взвесил в пальцах камешек едва ли больше того самородка, что лежал у Криденса в кармане, но не бросил в воду, а скорее выронил. Тот глухо булькнул и без всяких брызг пошёл ко дну. — Так получилось. И с каждым у меня есть особенный день. — Он перевёл взгляд на Криденса. — Думаю, это замечательно.

Криденс кивнул, сжимая болтающийся на груди под рубашкой камень. Заговаривать больше не хотелось — не хотелось произносить то, что нужно было сказать. Ньют, похоже, уловил это — пригнул голову, улыбнулся неловко, как-то враз потускнев.

— Пора. — Криденс поднялся. Вечно тянуть ведь не будешь. — Цирк уже, наверное, начал собираться.

Он сделал шаг назад. Потом ещё один. Почти заставил себя повернуться.

— Подожди. — Немного наклонившись, Ньют провёл рукой по бедру; подцепил когтями чешуйку и, поморщившись, выдернул. Криденс даже возразить не успел.

— Ну зачем ты… — проговорил он растерянно. Но руку всё же подставил, не удержался. Пластинка размером с большую старинную монету формой была похожа на морскую ракушку — с внешней стороны скорее округлая, с едва заметными зубчиками и в неровных полосках, с внутренней — гладкий слегка заострённый край. И она оказалась полупрозрачной. Криденс внезапно понял, что кожа Ньюта под чешуёй тоже золотая.

Ньют, уже соскользнувший в воду, смотрел на него снизу и мягко улыбался.

— Это не просто на память. Если когда-нибудь ты вернёшься — или если вдруг окажешься возле озера или реки, а я по случайности буду рядом — я узнаю. А ещё я буду знать, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Криденс сглотнул комок.

— А я узнаю, в порядке ли ты?

— Конечно. — Ньют указал на чешуйку: — Поднеси её к одному из камней. Если свечение станет ярче — значит, я жив и здоров.

Он совершенно по-человечески протянул руку, и Криденс бережно пожал тонкие пальцы.

— Спасибо. Я… Я как-нибудь обязательно вернусь.

Ньют закивал, по-прежнему улыбаясь; не сказав больше ни слова, оттолкнулся от берега и нырнул. Светлое пятно под поверхностью воды завилось дугой — и исчезло. Криденс молча помахал озеру, прежде чем уйти.

Возле большого шатра его встретила Нагини.

— Где ты пропадал всю ночь? — Она застенчиво улыбалась. — Веселился где-то?

— Гулял. С другом.

Она наклонила голову и посмотрела внимательнее.

— Что?

— У тебя такой вид, — медленно произнесла она, — будто ты побывал в сказке.

Он обвёл пальцами острый краешек пластинки, лежащей в кармане. И улыбнулся.

— Так и есть. — Он бережно взял Нагини за руку и погладил её пальцы. — Пойдём собирать вещи. А позже я тебе всё обязательно расскажу.


End file.
